us_2019_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Us (2019)
Us is a 2019 American psychological horror thriller film written and directed by Jordan Peele. The film stars Lupita Nyong'o, Winston Duke, Elisabeth Moss, and Tim Heidecker, and follows a family who are confronted by a group of doppelgängers. Plot In 1986, young Adelaide Thomas goes on vacation with her parents in Santa Cruz. At the beach, she wanders off and enters a funhouse, where she encounters a doppelgänger of herself in the hall of mirrors. When her parents find her, she is unable to speak. Her parents take her to a therapist who diagnoses her with post-traumatic stress disorder. In the present day, the adult Adelaide heads to her family's lake house in Santa Cruz with her husband Gabe Wilson and their children, Zora and Jason. She is apprehensive about the trip, but Gabe brushes off her misgivings, eager to impress their rich friends Josh and Kitty Tyler. They meet the Tyler family at the Santa Cruz beach. At the beach, Jason wanders off and sees a man standing alone with blood dripping from his hands. When she realizes Jason is missing, Adelaide panics, and the family leaves the beach as soon as he is found. That night, a family of four appears in the Wilsons' driveway. They attack the Wilsons and break into their home. The Wilsons realize the four intruders are doppelgängers of themselves, led by Adelaide's double, Red. The doppelgängers can vocalize only crudely, but Red is able to speak. She tells the Wilsons the story of a girl who lives a good life while her "shadow" suffers underground. The shadow is forced to subside on raw rabbit, comes to hate the girl, and vows revenge. Red explains that the doppelgängers are called the Tethered, that they share a soul with their counterparts, and that they have come to "untether" themselves. The family is separated by their opposites: Red makes Adelaide handcuff herself to a table, Zora is pursued by Umbrae and Gabe by Abraham, and Jason is sent to "play" with Pluto in the closet. Zora evades Umbrae and Gabe manages to kill Abraham. Jason discovers that Pluto mirrors his actions and manages to lock him in the closet. Red is drawn away by Pluto's cries, allowing Adelaide to break free. The family regroups and escapes on their boat. Meanwhile, the Tylers are murdered by their Tethered. The Wilsons arrive and realize what has happened. They kill the Tylers' doubles, and turn on the news to see that millions of Tethered have been murdering their counterparts across the nation. The doppelgängers subsequently join hands together to form a massive human chain, which the newscasters speculate is a form of protest.3 As the Wilsons drive away in the Tylers' car, they are attacked by Umbrae, but manage to kill her. As day breaks, the Wilsons arrive at the Santa Cruz boardwalk, where they find the road blocked by their own car, on fire. Pluto has set a trap for the Wilsons, standing over a gasoline trail with a match. Jason, remembering that Pluto imitates his actions, makes Pluto walk backward into the fire. Red reappears and abducts Jason, and Adelaide runs after them. While Zora and Gabe recuperate in an abandoned ambulance, Adelaide returns to the funhouse and finds a secret tunnel in the hall of mirrors. It leads to an underground facility overrun by rabbits, where Adelaide finds Red. Red explains that the Tethered were clones, created by the U.S. government to control the public. The experiment failed and the Tethered were abandoned underground for generations, mindlessly copying the actions of their surface counterparts, until Red organized them to escape and take revenge. The two fight. Red anticipates and counters all of Adelaide's attacks. Adelaide finally manages to overpower her, stabbing her, then choking her. Adelaide begins to imitate the clicking and laughing Red was doing, then stops when she hears Jason, who has hidden in a locker. She finds him and assures him that he is safe. Adelaide drives the family away in the ambulance. She recalls the night she met Red in the funhouse, when the doppelgänger choked her unconscious, dragging her into the tunnel, and handcuffed her to a bed to take her place on the surface. We realize Red was the real Adelaide, and the adult Adelaide is the doppelgänger. As the Wilsons drive off, the camera pulls back to show that the Tethered have joined hands across the country. Cast * Lupita Nyong'o as Adelaide Wilson (née Thomas), Red's Tethered doppelgänger and matriarch of the Wilson family (Gabe's wife, and Jason and Zora's mother). * Nyong'o also portrays Red, the leader of the Tethered and Adelaide's doppelgänger. * Madison Curry portrays the younger versions of Adelaide and Red. * Winston Duke as Gabriel "Gabe" Wilson, the patriarch of the Wilson family, Adelaide's husband, and Jason and Zora's father. * Duke also portrays Abraham, Gabe's Tethered doppelgänger. * Shahadi Wright Joseph as Zora Wilson, Jason's sister and Gabe and Adelaide's teenage daughter. * Wright Joseph also portrays Umbrae, Zora's Tethered doppelgänger. * Evan Alex as Jason Wilson, Zora's brother and Gabe and Adelaide's son. * Alex also portrays Pluto, Jason's Tethered doppelgänger who is disfigured and likes to play with fire. * Elisabeth Moss as Kitty Tyler, a friend of the Wilson family, Josh's wife, and the mother of Becca and Lindsey. * Moss also portrays Dahlia, Kitty's Tethered doppelgänger. * Tim Heidecker as Josh Tyler, a friend of the Wilson family, Kitty's husband, and the father of Becca and Lindsey. * Heidecker also portrays Tex, Josh's Tethered doppelgänger. * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Russell Thomas, Adelaide's father. * Abdul-Mateen II also portrays Weyland, Russel's Tethered doppelgänger. * Anna Diop as Rayne Thomas, Adelaide's mother. * Diop also portrays Eartha, Rayne's Tethered doppelgänger and the former leader and founder of the Tethered. * Cali and Noelle Sheldon as Becca and Lindsey Tyler, Kitty and Josh's twin daughters. * The Sheldons also portray Io and Nix, Becca and Lindsey’s Tethered doppelgängers. * Duke Nicholson as Danny Johnson, a police officer. * Nicholson also portrays Tony, Danny's Tethered doppelgänger who suffers from hair loss. * Kara Hayward as Nancy * Hayward also portrays Syd, Nancy's Tethered doppelgänger. * Nathan Harrington as Glen * Harrington also portrays Jack, Glen's Tethered doppelgänger. Category:Movie Category:Jordan Peele’s